plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Flower
Dark Flower is an alternate ability to the Heal Flower. Instead of healing plants, it shoots harmful lasers at the zombies. It looks like a Heal Flower with dark red petals. These laser bursts are fired at the rate of a Pea Cannon, though it does not deal splash damage. It fires a burst of six shots and deals four to five damage every hit, with a cooldown of 0.6 seconds between each burst. Its attack is Dark Energy and takes 45 seconds to recharge. Stickerbook description The Dark Flower is a nasty little plant. It shoots hurtful red lasers at the Zombies, but doesn't heal, because it's an evil little flower. Health A Dark Flower has less than or equal to 350 health. Strategies With Try to place these flowers while running around corners to surprise your enemies or stop zombies, possibly forcing them to attack it or possibly even dying in the process of chasing you. The Dark Flower is handy when stuck in a 1v2 situation as it can be a helpful damaging partner. Place it down and then launch the heal beam to heal it. When running or losing, try to disable the heal beam to throw in regeneration. The Dark Flower is not the best plant to be used in Gardens & Graveyards as it can be knocked out easily by Long Bombs, Imp Punts, ZPGs or Multi-Rocket despite its health, however, it can serve as a limited time, free-of-charge Spawnable Plant. The Dark Flower can also be deployed when using the Sunbeam or the Solar Flare Beam to serve as a guard turret to protect or at least, warn the player of nearby zombies. In Garden Warfare 2, the Dark Flower can be used well with the Vampire Flower or Stuffy Flower, as both the Vampire Flower and Stuffy Flower can heal themselves without being healed by another Sunflower or a Heal Flower (or its Weed counterpart), allowing said Flower to focus on attacking the enemy with the Dark Flower. Countering A Zombie Stink Cloud or a Super Stink Cloud can damage the Dark Flower and blind it at the same time. Due to the Dark Flower's restricted range, you can back off and shoot the Sunflower in the process possibly vanquishing her. These flowers can be annoying if they see you while you cannot see them so be careful of your surroundings, especially near objectives. Unlike most potted plants, whenever the Dark Flower shoots, it never misses so be careful if you have low health as a single burst is capable of causing around 24 to 30 damage which can be potentially lethal if you are critically wounded. Gallery Darkflower.PNG|Icon DARKLASER.png|Dark Flower shooting lasers PvZ_GW_Dark_Flower_Day_Front.png|In game Dark Flower in day PvZ_GW_Dark_Flower_Day_Back.png|Back of the Dark Flower Trivia *While the Potato Mine, Spikeweed, and Chili Bean Bomb and other traps increase the user's vanquish count if they get a kill, this will not happen with the Dark Flower, it will only count as a potted plant vanquish. **This is because like the Heal Flower, it is counted as its own separate entity unlike other ability plants. **In Garden Warfare 2, players are credited with a vanquish in terms of XP, but the feed and vanquished player sees all credit pointed toward the Dark Flower, not its planter. *Dark Flower lasts for 30 seconds, same as Heal Flower. *Laser Bean and Dark Flower are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare that shoot lasers. *Dark Flower seems to have more health than Heal Flower, possessing 350 health compared to the Heal Flower's 275 health. *Dark Flower and Heal Flower are the only potted plants based on flowers. *It bears some resemblance to gold-laced primroses. *In the Zomboss Down DLC, its damage was slightly reduced. *In the Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC, its cooldown was reduced by 10 seconds. See also *Heal Flower ru:Тёмный_цветок Category:Abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Plants Category:Sunflower abilities Category:Sticker Pack abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plant abilities